The Pastries
by evergreen12
Summary: A day in the life of NEPTR


It happened in the late winter, when all of Ooo was covered under a blanket of snow in the quiet wait of Spring. All its' creatures were in low-energy mode with the wake of winter stuffing each sound away- except for the sound of a wayward robot. Rolling its wheels happily along, singing a song of the season. Its voice blared out of its speakers comparable to the sound of a trumpet.

"…and all the Reindeer in the snow kneeled down to eat their feast!" The tiny robot finished his song with a smile. He paused for a moment. Observing the Treehouse's stillness in the breaking twilight

NEPTR had just finished his nightly roll. He enjoyed going into the nearby woods where nature never sleeps. And the Fox nightlife was always in full swing, especially during the winter. They accepted the misplaced Robot, as they loved pies the most. And the robot's voice was always drowned away amongst the beats at Club Foxy. With a jolt, the tiny robot started up the path to his home. Finn and Jake were usually making breakfast at this time.

The robot could hear their voices, as he made his way through the lower levels of the Treehouse. It wasn't until he neared the kitchen that he could make their conversation out fully. He entered the room. Finn was sitting in the chair opposite the kitchen, and Jake was whistling a tune with his many-branching arms moving about the stove-top. Jake's eyes, half closed, seamlessly watching his arms crack eggs and fry a medley of meats and veggies.

"I don't know Jake." Finn said skeptically, eyeing the piece of sausage on his fork with little regard. "Science Cat agrees with me on this one. Clowns don't make booboos go away quicker." Finn shuddered in remembrance. "All their creepy mouths and kisses."

Jake stopped whistling. His expression showed a mild annoyance. "Psh. That cat doesn't know much. Only how to fight using his cheap moves." He seemed to ponder a moment; all while he diced some peppers with one arm, beat an egg with another, and moved the bacon about the skillet with his third and forth arms. "Bet he didn't even come up with 'em himself." He chuckled deeply. "Bet he stole 'em."

NEPTR slowly rolled in while the conversation played out, and stopped in the middle of the room. Finn finished his sausage, and looked at the tiny robot with the same, half-asleep, bored expression on his face. Finn cracked a smile, as the two, man and machine, made eye contact with one another. Slowly, Finn motioned to the robot with his hands in a dunking fashion. Then, he pointed towards Jake. They both smiled at each other in mischief.

"Hey Jake." NEPTR said suddenly.

Jake turned around. A few of his arms retracted back into his body, and one of them dropped a spatula. "Huh—" Jake began to say, but, all at once, his face was met with a round of pies from NEPTR. Recoiling, Jake sprawled out all over the kitchen counter, his arms flopping uselessly all over the kitchen.

Finn and NEPTR's laughs filled the room.

When Jake quickly came to, he retracted the remainder of his extraneous arms, throwing his two main ones up in the air. "Finn! I've had it with this prank." Jake's arms stretched to another area in the tree house.

Finn stopped laughing, but his smile remained on his face. NEPTR drew closer to Finn.

Jake had something in his hand when his arm finally returned. He set it on the ground before them. It was a toaster on wheels. It had its two waffle-holes oriented horizontally towards the three in the room. Two spoons extended from its base, which had two green lights affixed to them. NEPTR regarded it with an intense fascination. Wheeling his way over to the appliance, he moved his lone arm to meet the metal of the other.

"What is that?" Finn exclaimed, having already ran over to peer over the object. "

"Why doesn't NEPTR turn it on and find out?" Jake directed Finn's question towards the tiny robot, with a grin forming on his face.

NEPTR's gaze went from Jake, and fell onto an object reflecting the sun's reys from the kitchen window. The robot flicked it upright, and the toaster's lights gleamed on, as it spun rapidly many times in the air. The Toaster landed on the ground, and greeted NEPTR with a smile. "Hello, I'm ARPER! The Always-Receiving Pie Eating Robot!" The room was silent with her greetings. NEPTR caught Finn eyeing Jake with a suspicious glance.

The pie-throwing robot stared at the pie-eating robot. He felt something while looking at ARPER. Something in him was drawing him nearer. Magnetism—magnetism grew within his circuitry. Without moving his wheels at all, he felt himself being pulled closer to the other robot.

In an instant, NEPTR jolted upward, and began throwing pies wildly around the room, in no particular direction. But, at last, he met gaze with ARPER again, regained composure, and went immediately back to throwing pies—but towards the other robot.

Some of the pies missed their mark, skidded off ARPER, and hit Finn in the knee. But, most of them were caught within her two face-holes. As ARPER ate the pies, she began to grow and grow.

Then, all at once, there was a flash of light. NEPTR collided with the opposing wall of the kitchen. As the dust cleared, brown rectangles fell from the ceiling. NEPTR looked around for ARPER, but she was nowhere to be found. He picked up one of the rectangles, and looked it over.

"What the hey hey, Jake? You made NEPTR go crazy!" Finn's voice filled the air.

Jake smiled and laughed, picking up one of the rectangles and biting into it. "Hmphf. That's what you two get for pranking me with pies all those times. Bought that thing from a witch. But hey! I haven't had a Poptart in ages!" Jake crunched loudly on the toaster pastry.

NEPTR poked at the one he held in his arm. Electricity flowed from his arm, and into the toaster pastry. Two eyes formed in the frosting, and gleamed back at NEPTR.

"Papi?" it asked, and NEPTR gazed back at it with newfound purpose and joy.


End file.
